Truth Be Told
by TheElvisPreacher
Summary: Will and Jem have been dating for ages. They are perfect together and life is amazing, minus Jem's constant illness. That is, until the new neighbors move in next door. This includes Mortal Instrument characters. A lot of them. M for a reason. Just give me a shot. I know I suck at summaries. May be Jillessa. You will just have to see.
1. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 1: Truth or Dare**

**Hey, everyone! This is my AU story that's just for fun. I'm super excited to write it.**

**I didn't make any of the characters but Olivia and Parker, I just came up with the plot. By the way, check out my favorite's list if you don't have anything to read. All of them are awesome. **

"No way... No way!" I muttered, my black hair fell into my hands while I cupped my forehead with care. I heard the screeching and laughing of truth or dare going on downstairs with my sister being the loudest above them all. "Cecily, keep it down!" I shouted through my cracked door, raising my head only slightly.

"Shut up, Will!" She yelled back "I told you it was fine if you spent the night with that precious boyfriend of yours but you said you would stay!" I groaned inwardly but didn't respond. Instead, I stood and walked over to my bulletin board that hung over my desk. There were four pictures on it, one was of Jem, one was of me and Jem, one of the family, and one of the whole gang.

In the one with the family, Mom had her hand on Ella's shoulder, both of them identical with the same short black hair and long eyelashes that framed dark, dark eyes. My dad was on the other side of her, clashing with everyone with his graying blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. I stood off to the side with my arm around Jem. By that time we had been dating for almost two years and he was considered a part of the family. Cecily was to my left, lying on the back of her boyfriend, Gabriel. At that time he was just her best friend, though.

The picture of the 'whole gang', as I worded it before, was of the next-door neighbors and my family, along with a few extras. It was around the Lightwood's trampoline. There was Isabelle with Cecily and Gabe behind them awkwardly standing in front on the trampoline. Ella was sitting next to Alec, her feet on his lap, right on the edge. All four parents where off on the side, clearly laughing. Max was in the air just above Jace, hovering since he was jumping when the picture was taken. But I was in the middle. I was kissing Jem for the first time in the picture, my hands cradling his face, which had a surprised expression etched on it. I remember my mom was screaming the count down and I couldn't help it. I saw him standing next to me with his body tilted towards me and I kissed him, right when she reached one. That was the best day of my life. And now I'm ruining it.

Right then someone knocked on my open bedroom door. "Hello? It's me, Tessa." No, no, no, no. That is _not_ who I want to see right now. "I have one of the dares where I have to leave the room for a while so they can choose on my dare. I'm just sayin' hi." She smiled shyly. "Who is that?" She gestured to the picture of me and James kissing.

"My boyfriend." I responded with a small smile "We have been dating for 3ish years." I felt a genuine smile come on like it always did when I spoke of Jem.

"Oh, you're gay?" She sounded a little shocked, which made me smirk a little.

"Bi. Now that, there." I pointed to Jem in his solo picture. "That is called gay." I spoke truthfully. Everyone had known Jem was gay when we first met him. He didn't have the accent or the clothing that the stereotypical gay does. In fact, he has a handsome British accent, just like me. He just doesn't try to hide it. The gayness, that is.

"So... Is that your family?" She gestured to the group picture with the Lightwoods and us. "With your boyfriends, I guess."

"No. Only a few of them are mine. The rest are the Lightwoods. That is Cecily, but you know that. That is Ella, and those are my parents. Everyone else just looks like us. Oh, and that is Jace. My aunt and their uncle had a thing, so he is a cousin of both of our families. He lives with whoever he wants whenever he wants." I say, pointing while talking. "Jace should be coming over later. Maybe Jem, too." I turned towards her slowly, smirk in place, though it felt a little forced. "Your turn." She sighed loudly.

"Oh my. Where do I start? I am adopted, first off. I have two sisters, Olivia and Clary, and two brothers, Jonathan and Parker. Olivia and Parker are twins and they have different dads than Clary and Jon. I guess that's it." She shrugged. "We just moved in on the house to the left." She gestured dramatically to the window. "Oh! That's my room!" She squealed, running to my window sill and standing on her tip-toes and grinning. "Maybe we'll end up as the kind of friends that talk through the window like in the movies! You know, where we talk with note pads?" Her enthusiasm was contagious and I couldn't help but grin. Right then, I heard the knock-knock-kno-knock-knock that meant that Jem was here, snapping me out of my daze.

"Um. You'd better go." I said, kicking the floor. "That's my boyfriend." I said, not looking her in the eyes. I felt like I was cheating on Jem, talking to Tessa. Not because I was talking to someone else. Because I was attracted to someone else. By the time I looked up, she was gone and there was the sound of someone going up the stairs, light as a cat. I know this sounds stupid, but I was trying to prove to myself that I didn't care about Tessa. My 'no way' broken record was going off again. There was no way I could have feelings for anyone but James.

"Hey," he was laughing lightly and clutching his sides, "can we join the party? Magnus is coming up with some crazy dares." On impulse, like the day of the group photo, I strode forward and pressed my lips towards his, wrapping my arms around his waist while his automatically came onto my shoulders. "Glad to see you, too." He broke away for half a second. "What is this for?" He smiled against my mouth.

"I love you." I responded, holding him even closer but taking a break to breathe.

"Oh no, what did you do?" He doesn't even wait for my answer. "So can we join the party?" I nod and let go so he can pull me by the hand downstairs. "Love you, too, by the way." As he does whenever he is excited, he didn't even pause for breath as he kept talking. "I know something is bothering you and I will ask you later, but I think a little truth or dare would help everyone right now." He swings the door to the living room open, a huge grin on his face.

"We're joining!" I shout, trying to get my voice over the Paramore that is blasting from the speakers. The room is mostly white and blue, with white bookshelves that wrapped around a white fireplace and the rest of the room is painted light blue with crown molding. Every time the parents have a date night, Cecily and I get a few friends over and now that we have new neighbors, the group is bigger than normal. There is a huge ring of people wrapping around the fireplace. Maia is sitting on the couch with Isabelle sitting on her lap and Cecily next to them. Ella is on the other couch with Magnus and Alec, who happen to be kissing. I mean, Alec and Magnus are kissing. They _are, _in fact, dating. On the third couch, a bleach blonde guy with green eyes and a red-head girl with the same eyes are sitting awkwardly, Tessa in a position so that she is lying down on both of them.

"Jem!" Everyone but the new people shout, ignoring me completely. I stick my tongue out and carefully sit down on the white and blue love seat, pulling Jem to sit on my lap and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Whose turn is it?" I ask, drawing circles on Jem's hip.

"You and then Jem." Alec is blushing hugely and it is extremely clear why. He has a little bit of sparkles all over his hands that are eerily similar to the glitter in Magnus's hair and there are traces of Magnus's lipstick on the corner of his mouth. Alec isn't exactly the PDA type, so I can assume that he chose dare last.

"Dare." I let a smirk fall onto my face, familiar as day.

"Oookay." Isabelle hums as her phone tries to come up with the next challenge. "Confess your intense love for your crush... Lame!" She snorted. "Anyone would do that!" I ignored her and turned to Jem.

"James, I love you so much. You are my life." I kissed him quickly before he could respond, leaving him blushing like crazy. He isn't the PDA type, either.

"Truth." Jem whispers, not making eye contact.

"I have one." Magnus grins. "Oh, now this will be fun."

"Oh, no..." Jem groans. Knowing Magnus, this will embarrass as many people as possible.

"Oh, yes! Okay. Are you a virgin and if not, who took it?" He has the face of a mad-man on.

"Do I have to answer?" He pleads, looking to Isabelle, who nods happily.

"Yes..." He mutters, looking off. "Yeah, I'm a virgin. You happy?" He is bright red.

"Why yes I am!" Someone yells loudly, making Jem sputter and bury his head in my shoulder. I look to see that it came from Jace, whom I hadn't even noticed. "Next! Maia and then Izzy and then Cecily." He points to show the red-head that is sitting next to him.

Maia has to run down the street claiming to be in love with a pineapple and Izzy has to tell everyone who she has a crush on. It turns out we were playing strip, since she instead took off her jacket. Cecily had to call our parents and tell them that she was pregnant, which she enjoyed a little too much. Then, Ella took off her jacket, Alec revealed some embarrassing fact, Magnus's dare was to take off his shirt, Jace had to email a video of him dancing to all of the teachers, Clary switched shirts with Isabelle, Jonathan, the blonde, had to lick Clary's foot, Tessa was skipped since she was in the bathroom and then it got to me again.

"Dare." I said without pause.

"Darn it. Why can't you just pick truth?" Jace whined, throwing his arms out dramatically. "Kiss anyone in here that is not Jem." I turned immediately to Magnus. "Someone that is not gay, lesbian, or bi." Jace grinned, crossing his arms knowingly, causing me to groan in frustration and look around. Almost everyone is gay here! Isabelle would have been my second choice, but she is bi. Same with Maia. And no way was I kissing family.

"Come on, Jace! I can't kiss my family!" I said angrily.

"Okay. Tessa. You missed your turn." He looked at her with an evil smile. She sighed and stood up, coming towards me. When she got close enough, she closed her eyes. I leaned forward, casting a glance at a distraught Jem before I was too late. Finally, our lips met. My mouth danced on hers, shooting sparks in my mind. But, before that, I could have sworn Jem looked _turned on. _When we broke away, I turned to my boyfriend to see him looking at his feet and hugging a pillow that was on his lap.

"You okay?" I asked, suddenly extremely aware that I made out with a girl while my boyfriend sat on my lap, watching.

"Yeah." He whispered, finally meeting my gaze. His grey eyes were dark with an emotion I didn't recognize and his cheeks were flushed like he was caught in a wind storm. "A little too okay." He said, so very low that only I could hear.


	2. Oh, Jem

**Chapter 2: Oh, Jem**

**Guys, no commenting on how short any of this story's chapters are. The first one was over 2,000 words and this one is 1,358. If I decide to make one chapter short, just get off of my case. I will try to make it so the total amount of words can be divided by how many chapters there are and still get over 1,000, but I might lack inspiration some weeks.**

**Again, I don't own TMI or TID. If you thought I did, I have a unicorn, too. Get it? Because if you believe me you, apparently, are gullible. Ha. I'm just so funny. **

By the time that the youngest of the group had to go, the game calmed down and everyone was so tired that we were all just doing truth. Only Magnus, Alec, Jem, Jace, Isabelle, Maia, and Cecily stayed. Cecily was the youngest, but this_ is_ her party. Honestly, the only reason the new kids left was because they didn't want to come home separately. Most everyone, not Jace, decided to sleep over since Mom and Dad were spending the night in the city.

"I need to sleep." Yawned out Izzy while she curled into Maia's neck.

"Everyone does, cupcake." Magnus stretched sleepily.

"Yeah. I'm going. Goodnight, losers." Jace stood up weakly and spread his arms over his head before waddling out of the house with a quick wave and his shirt in his hand.

Almost everyone ended up with missing clothing, since Magnus came up with some pretty severe dares. Izzy as wearing a long tank top, practically a dress, but she had to take off her shirt and pants. Maia was missing her shirt, but she had put her jacket on top of her sports bra. I had taken off my shirt, same as Magnus. Jem always chose truth, so he had only lost his belt. Alec was missing his socks, sweater, necklace, and belt but refused to lose the shirt or pants. Cecey had lost her slippers and that's it. She isn't the kind to turn down a dare.

"Maybe we should go to bed..." Jem muttered, not even opening his eyes.

"Truth." I said anyway, whispering so I won't wake anyone up.

"Finally. Are you a virgin?" Magnus asked, but he was still too tired to be enthusiastic.

"Yup." I grinned, knowing he was too tired to hear my answer. "Time for bed, everybody." I said a little louder, getting several tired groans in returned. Alec stood up and stretched hastily. Without pause, he lifted Magnus into his arms, putting him on the love-seat while he took off the cushions of the big couch and pulled the handle that made the bed come out. Quick as possible, he pulled the pre-made sheets down and put some pillows on it. "Wow. You must really love him to be willing to make a bed for him" I commented, breaking the silence.

"Shah!" He pointed to the couch where Izzy, Maia, Cecey, and Magnus were. They were all fast asleep. I knew Jem was a heavy sleeper, so I didn't even worry about waking people up.

"Sorry." I whispered sheepishly, watching while Alec picked up Magnus and set him in the bed thing, wrapping him in covers sweetly. I carefully pulled myself out from under a mostly-asleep Jem and joined Alec, who was trying to get the girls off of the other sleeper couch. Gently, I brought Cecy to her room, carrying her easily. She was as light as a feather. The second she touched the covers, she was way out. You could have dropped a bomb on her. I closed the door and went back to see Alec struggling to separate Maia and Isabelle. Even in their dozing state they were inseparable. Somehow we managed to get them apart and put them next to Jem. They wouldn't have fit normally, but both girls were trying to get as close as possible to each other in their sleep.

"Sleep lesbians." Alec scoffed, startling a laugh out of me.

It took forever to get both girls in the bed, but the second they hit it they cuddled close to each other and fell fast asleep. I sighed, watching as Alec got comfortable with Magnus in their bed. I sat down for half a second, getting Jem back on my lap even though I knew I would wake him up when I stood. I sighed inwardly and put Jem back down so that I could stand.

"Hmm... Will. Come back." He whispered, gripping my wrist before I could walk away.

"The chair is too small for me, James." I leaned down to talk in his ear.

"I'm cold, Will." I noticed the goosebumps running up his arms.

"Oh, Jem. It's hot in here. You must be getting sick again." I felt his forehead with the back of my hand, not surprised to feel how burning hot it was. "Come on. Let's go lay down in my bed." I stood up quickly to open the door ahead of time. My stomach bounced when I heard a soft bang coming from where the chair was. Like a shadow, I ran to it, aware that Jem wasn't on it anymore. Not again. "J_em."_ I groaned. "Don't you know better yet?"

"Oh, Will. Good thing you're here. I think I may be getting sick again." He whispered from the floor. This would have been comical if it weren't so scary.

"Shhh. Just relax and try to sleep. I'm going to carry you to my room." I slid one arm under his knees and the other on his back before I stood up fully, staring at the floor, scrutinizing it for bottles of water or anything else to trip over. Jem was very delicate when he was sick. I knew from experience.

_Thank god my room is on the first floor,_ I thought to myself as I slowly crept into my large room and set him on my bed.

"Will. I'm not feeling well." He whispered through chattering teeth. "I'm cold."

"Shh, James. I will be right back. Promise you won't get up." I knelt by his head.

"Promise."

"I love you, James." I kissed his forehead and got up to get the supplies I knew I'd need for the next 12 hours.

I came back with a solid trash can that was filled half-way with toilet paper, an ice-pack that I put in a little fridge in my room, a heated blanket, some water, some apple juice, a thermometer, a mint, some medicine, and a pillow since Jem had taken both of them. Silent as I could, I put everything where it would be needed. The drinks went on the table next to the bed, the trash can right next to the bed, the heated blanket on Jem, the pillow on the other side of the bed, and everything else next to the drinks. I climbed over James and watched as he, still asleep, curled towards my warmth. Even sick, he was beautiful. I reached my hand out to caress his soft face. He had gotten really sick with some unknown disease a while back, turning his hair and eyes silver. Just like the parasite bee. The thing is; the disease was fought off, but it made him sick. Over and over he would get sick randomly, coughing blood until he couldn't breathe.

"I love you, James, honey." I pulled him as close as I could get him to me and set my hand on his cheek, careful not to mark his pretty face.

"I love you, too." He muttered before falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Butterflies and Bees

**Chapter 3: Butterflies and Bees**

**Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated Rainbow Country in a while and this is why. I hope you guys don't mind that I focused on a different story for a while!**

**First, if you are into reading T, read Rebuild, Restart. It's under my favorites and it is awesome.**

**Second, I have the most fantastic Beta in the world, so say thank you to ****Jillessa Heronstairs****!**

**Third, review!**

**Fourth, I do not own any characters in this chapter! They all go to Cassandra Clare!**

**Fifth, I will say it a million more times, my beta is too freaking fantabulous for her own good! Seriously, check her out! She made this story soooo much better!**

**Flashback: Jem 2 and a Half Years Ago**

"Come on!" Cecily giggled, a rare occurrence for her, while pulling on both Isabelle and Gabe's arms. "They are getting the camera and I want to be in that spot before they take it." She gestured over to Will and I, where we were standing, amusement in her blue eyes but she turned her mouth down, into a scowl.

"Are you sure I should..." Gabe started, trying to pull his arm away from her, obviously uncomfortable in the situation.

"Be in the picture? Yeah, of course you should. Stop being a baby." She barked, placing Gabe in the 'perfect' spot, right behind Isabelle. Gabe was tall, so it didn't matter much but I knew how he felt. Like they wanted him in the background. I hadn't felt that way in ages.

"Will? Hey." I turned my attention to my best friend, glancing over at him from the side. Somehow, he had managed to dig up yet another book and was already a quarter of the way through. "Are you paying any attention at all?"

He looked up, suddenly startled. "Oh hey, James. How long have you been there?" He quirked his head, serious as a heart attack. Will and his books...

"God, William!" I groaned, exasperated. "You are lucky you're pretty." I paused, waiting for a witty comeback. When none came, I turned completely to taunt him. Instead, I felt a shock of electricity go through me. He was beautiful and it struck me every time I saw him.

My eyes raked over his face, taking in his familiar black hair and dancing blue eyes. Hidden in all of that haunting beauty was an emotion I had seen on Will so many times. It started when he was fourteen and now, at sixteen, I saw it shine in his again. I never had recognized it, never seen it on his features besides when he looked at me.

"Come on." He whispered in my ear softly, pulling me lightly by the elbow until we were standing on the edge of the trampoline, Alec and Ella below us on our right and Iz, Gabe, and Cecy on our left, sitting together. Will's parents were under a tree in the background, standing a safe distance away from the Lightwood dad but close enough to be in one group.

"Let's get this right the first time, kids!' Maryse yelled, popping out of the kitchen suddenly, but I barely noticed her. All I could notice is Will. He wasn't moving. Just staring ahead, watching the house with his warm hand still on my elbow. I was facing him, mostly, trying to see his face. His stone features reminded me of the time, for Halloween, we dressed as statues, freezing in the front lawn to scare people. It troubled me. Why was he acting like this?

"Three," Maryse shouted, running to join the other parents. Will was getting a strange look on his face, like he was breathing for the first time in ages. A little relieved. I saw the time he went swimming with me at the YMCA, where he dove underwater for as long as he could, coming up with a face of pure terror and then relaxation when he hit the surface and I was there, holding out my arms to him.

"Two," Maryse announced, and then, out of the blue, Will lifted both hands to my face, pulling me towards him. I yelped in surprise, but I went along with whatever he was going to do, because it was Will, and I trusted him with all my heart.

As Maryse cried the last digit, Will pressed his lips to mine. "I love you," he murmured, his breath hot and sweet on my lips. As the flash went off, and all I felt was Will holding my face as if it were the most precious item in the world, and perhaps, I was, like he was to me. His kiss was gentle, as if trying not to break me, but I would not, and I kissed him back harder.

I heard assorted 'awws' from Will's mom, Maryse, Izzy, Cecy, Ella, and even Max. Most of the guys (Jace, Alec, Will's dad) were cheering me on. I felt my face flush from all the attention, but I didn't even pause to give into the kiss. Alec's dad snorted and left for the house, tugging Maryse along with him. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss, feeling Will's calloused hands run down my arms and around my waist.

Lifting my arms, and threading then through his hair, I felt the soft, serpentine strands fall through my fingers. Pressing my whole body to his front, we embrace, so close together that we are almost one.

"Wǒ ài nǐ." I whispered back, pulling away once before crashing my lips back onto his. We pulled on each other, trying to get as close as possible once more. "I love you." I exclaimed just a little too loudly. "I love you." I murmur again, low into his ear as I collapsed into his neck breathing heavily, pressing my lips against the skin by his collarbone.

"I love you." I heard once more, not sure who said it this time, but it rang in my ears, echoing again and again until I felt a little dizzy, so I looked up, and took a breath of fresh air, then pressed my cheek to his shoulder, still holding onto him tightly.

I had found love in only sixteen years, and it was true love. I could feel that mix of butterflies and bees, sugar and honey, and that flutter in my heart as I hold him close.

I, James Carstairs, am in love with William Herondale.


	4. Eyes on Us

**Chapter 4: Eyes on Us**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Blah blah blah Cassandra Clare blah blah blah Infernal Devices and Mortal Instruments blah.**

**Thank you to my more than fantastic beta, Jillessa Heronstairs! She got this back to me in a snap and made it so much better! Also, check out her stories! They are fantasmicabulous! (Minus that stupid bunny. I hate bunnies.)**

**Also, thank you to my favorite reviewer. You know who you are. (Because you are my only reviewer...)**

**Please review and try to top Jillessa! (I know that's not her name, but that is what I have started calling her in my mind and it stuck)**

My sleep is filled with nightmares. Horrible dreams where I have lost Will and my family. Normally, I know I am awake when I feel my worst. In dreams, you can be sad, happy, or afraid, but you can't feel sick like you do in real life.

When I am sick in my dreams, everything hurts like knives. When I am awake, I feel the pain tenfold, but numb. My knees, neck, and arms ache constantly, as if someone stuck metal in between the bone and the joint. My bones feel like they are grinding together, rubbing each other down in the most horrifying way possible. No knives. Just such severe discomfort, and the knowledge that I am not just sick, but miserable.

I sit up straight, eyes flying open, the remnants of my dream tearing away from my mind. A layer of sweat coats my forehead, and I realize that I am panting, gasping for oxygen, though the cool air of the room is all the surrounds me. Slowly, I blink sleep out of my eyes and stretch my legs out like a cat. No standing is required. I feel a groan slip out of my mouth and I freeze, terrified. If I wake anyone up, they will ask about why I was freaking out in my sleep. Why I was crying and begging for Will to help me. Why I was so feverish and pale.

If only I could get in the shower and eat breakfast before everyone, I will be successful. My normal burning throat and massive headache, like a bad hangover, I can't help but notice though hangovers aren't something I have commonly, hasn't come this time, so I start searching for an armrest to help me sit up. My hand hits something solid besides sheets and I use it to help me sit up, placing my weight on it.

"My hand was literally right there." A sleepy voice murmured, from next to me. "Why did you have to use my arm?" I feel myself grin, luckily in a much better mood than most of my sick days.

"Are you feeling better?" Will continued to speak, sitting up next to me and for the first time, I notice I am not, in fact, on the couch like I had thought, but in Will's room, curled in his covers with our legs tangled together.

"Yes, in fact I am." I smiled at him, drinking in the look of his messy hair and tired blue eyes that are only halfway open. "What time is it?" I ask, stretching out my arms before swinging my legs off of his bed.

"Does you feeling better have anything to do with the fact that the first day of school is today? And it's 5:30." He grumbled, waiting for me to get up so he could.

"No, Will, it doesn't. I just feel better today, though a little achy. I could seriously use a shower." I moaned and stood, stretching one last time before digging through Will's top dresser drawer. "Where on Earth did my white shirt go?" I already had out some jeans, but my favorite white shirt had disappeared. Will snorted with amusement.

"You mean the one you are wearing?" I look down to see myself still fully clothed in long pants and the very white shirt I wanted, though so wrinkled that it looked more like a towel than a clean shirt. "Do me a favor; wear one of mine." He said, smiling and crawling off the bed so that he could stand. From there, he strutted to his closet and pulled out a tighter, also white, button-up shirt like the ones my dad used to wear to work, though it is more fitted than them.

"Certainly not!" I scoffed, joining him, to look in the closet. "That would be way too loose on me! You know, we aren't that similar in size, Will." I looked at him, startled to see a serious look on his face.

"Certainly so!" He responded, grabbing my hand in his absentmindedly. "This one doesn't even button when I wear it. See?" Instead of putting in on himself like I expected, he threw it over my shoulders and forced me into it, only letting go of my hand for that. He swiftly buttoned it before I could protest. I turned to the mirror that was at the back of the closet.

"Fine... It looks good." I admitted, unbuttoning it, and throwing it over a chair near his desk. "I'm jumping in the shower. I will be back in five."

One Old Spice scented shower later, I emerged from the bathroom, though I refuse to get dressed until at least 6:30. Instead I wore sweatpants and no shirt. It was only 5:40 and I could hear snoring from the living room as well as Cecily's.

"Jem... In here!" Will whisper-shouts from the kitchen, his head peeking through the swinging door. I make sure to step where it won't creak as I make my way over to where he is standing.

"What is it?" I ask without hesitation. Most would have to stop and gawk at the Herondale kitchen, but I have practically lived here since I was 12, when my parents died, and am quite used to it.

The room is bigger than two average bedrooms combined and filled with shiny silver appliances that stood out against the black countertop and white cabinets. A shining chandelier suited for a dining room hangs over the island in the there, next to the stove, was Will. He had clearly showered, for water was trickling down the side of his face, from his wet hair, and he looked wide awake.

"Pancakes is what it is!" He exclaims joyfully, flipping something, probably a pancake, on the stovetop.

"What on Earth are you going on about now?" I ask jokingly, flinging my arms in the air in fake confusion.

"Shut up and help me make breakfast." He leans over and kisses me once on the mouth, tasting of minty toothpaste, before handing me a wooden spoon and a bowl. "I got the fakin' bacon." He grins peacefully and turns to get started on the soy bacon strips he already has out. Quietly, I cook the pancakes until they are a perfect golden brown and set out a bowl of fresh fruit.

"I know it's wrong and I'm a vegetarian, but I freaking love the way bacon smells." a muffled voice comes from the doorway.

"Fakin' Bacon." Will corrects, pointing a spoon at her like a mean teacher, scoliosis a disobedient child. "Completely vegan."

"Ew." Isabelle says, just entering. "Excuse me, Maia." She pushes past the half-asleep girl that was standing in the doorway. "Vegan anything is disgusting. Just say meatless or vegi or whatever. When you say vegan... Uch." She shuttering in fake horror, grabbing herself a plate and loading it with multiple pancakes and some fruit, but of course, no fake bacon.

"You're welcome." Will snorts, shaking his head rapidly, amazed that a girl like Isabelle could possibly eat that much.

"DO I SMELL BACON!?" I hear a rough voice calling from the hallway.

"It might be, Cecy!" Will shouts back, already loading a plate with bacon and pancakes, specially made for his sister.

"You guys are freaking awesome." She squealed, appearing in the door which Maia appeared to be asleep against. She kissed my cheek and then Will's before grabbing her plate and running out, loudly singing some song about a bacon famine. (**A/N: The Bacon Song is by Tessa Violet check it out**)

One by one, people piled into the kitchen, grabbed food, and left to the living room.

"That was delicious. Thanks, guys. I'm going to run home to get ready. I'll be back by seven." Alec smiled and left, Magnus winking at us and following him silently through the door.

Everyone else piled out, leaving me, Will, Ella, and Cecy to our own devices, though Ella hadn't even gotten up until a second ago, complaining about a lack of coffee. Will was organizing the bags on the table for everyone, putting them in some order.

"Not that I'm complaining," Will started, looking me up and down, "but I don't think that is what you want to wear on your first day of school. I personally like the whole 'shirtless' look, but I happen to know that the teachers don't appreciate it." He grinned, looking back to his bag that he was stuffing with binders and folders.

"Shut up, William." I laughed, swatting him on the head with a book that was lying on the chair next to me. "I'm going to get ready now." He chuckled and turned for a quick kiss, and who am I to deny my beautiful boyfriend? I pressed my lips to his for a moment before creeping to his room to change. I was down to my boxers when I realized I forgot my pants in the bathroom. I am such an airhead.

"Will!" I shouted, digging around for my shirt instead. "Can you bring me my pants from the bathroom, please?" I asked distantly, lost in his tiny closet, though it is surprisingly full of clothes.

"Got them. Knock-knock. I'm coming in." He peeked his head in first, his black hair falling in his face, making his blue eyes stand out even more. Electricity struck me, but I didn't have enough time to respond to it before he slammed the door shut and strutted forward, close enough to feel his breath as he continued. He dropped my black jeans on the dresser smoothly, and moved even closer, his scent overpowering me as I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, we were kissing. He was pushing me roughly, holding onto my hips and walking forwards, therefore making me move backwards with him. His mouth, soft and sweet on mine, presses hard against my lips, and I pull away, letting out a soft gasp, before curling my fingers around the back of his neck, playing with the thin strands of his hair.

"William." I whispered softly against his lips, clutching one of my hands on the back of his neck none top carefully; the other in his hair. He slammed me up against the cold window, my bare skin hitting the freezing cold glass, causing me to yelp in surprise, my words muffled against his mouth.

He took the entrance and I felt his tongue slide in my mouth, claiming dominance immediately. I gripped onto his neck tighter before wrapping one of my legs against his waist, pulling him even closer, if that's possible. He started running his hands up my bare chest, making me moan into the kiss and drop my leg so that I was standing again. He took the opportunity and broke the kiss, attacking my neck instead.

"Will... We... Uhh... We have... Mmmm... School, Will." I finally managed to get out, though I didn't let myself take my hands out of his hair, just yet. It feels too good, having him here with me, pressed against my body, without a care in the world, except for each other.

"Oh, no." He said suddenly, stepping back and sending me stumbling forward, gasping and shocked from the lack of warmth. His eyes stare away from me, and I slowly follow his gaze. "I think Tessa was watching."


	5. Can't Not Tell You

**Chapter 5: Can't Not Tell You**

**Hello Jillessa lovers! **

**First off, I want to thank Jillessa, my beta. I love you ;) See what I did there? Anyways, look her up as Jillessa Heronstairs. Her stories are awesome, especially real-life movie. I don't remember the actual title. **

**Second …never mind I forgot...**

**Third, I have officially decided if this will be Jem/Will/Tessa, Jem/Will, Will/Tessa, or Jem/Tessa! I mean, you can probably guess it by now, but when I wrote this I wasn't sure.**

**Fourth, REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ! Do you want fluff? Hot steamy make-outs? What? A flashback? A future scene? Try to get it to me ASAP and if you come up with anything, PM me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't be stupid. You know what I did and didn't write.**

"I think Tessa was watching." Will said hesitantly, moving away from me quickly and going over to the window, where a movement had caught his attention.

"What!?" I exclaimed, shocked at the thought of the possibility. "Well, don't embarrass the poor girl!" I grabbed his wrist when he tried to look out of the window beyond me. "Pretend you didn't know." I continued. There was no way I was going to let Will humiliate her.

Suddenly, I was aware of the situation. It was light out and almost seven, so there is no chance that if she was in fact looking out the window she would miss the scene. I was kissing another man in only my underwear. How embarrassing.

"Here, kiss me and then I'll get dressed." I said, rapidly, scared of what may happen next, had Tessa seen. He nodded and pressed his lips to mine before magically grabbing a shirt from his closet and throwing it at me, which I then caught.

"I'll be in the living room. Love you." He waved and left without pausing for my response. Instead, I pulled on my clothes and belt. I peeked in the mirror, not surprised to see my face was flushed and my lips were a swollen red, definitely from all the kissing we had previously done minutes before.

Before I could convince myself not to, I peeked out the window. There was a tallish girl with curling, light brown hair and pale skin, wearing white dress right at the window, her back to it. I_'d bet she was watching, _I thought in a daze, but I couldn't bring myself to be mad, angry, or even disappointed. Not at her.

I brushed it off as flattery, hoping she liked what she saw, and wandered down the hall, running into a very full living room. Gabe and Cecy were kissing in the corner, though no one seemed to notice. Alec and Magnus were chatting idly while Ella sat on the couch next to Will with a book. Max was next to Jace, whom appeared to be telling a story to him and a set of two even younger kids with red hair and blue eyes. Isabelle and Maia were chatting idly next to Will, who had his face stuck in a huge hard-cover book. Clary and Jonathan were on the other side of the room, still looking uncomfortable. Tessa was next to him, though I couldn't see her face through her bangs. I could, however, tell it was a bright red as Clary's hair.

"When are we going?" I asked, entering the room and standing in the doorway.

"Now!" Will popped up, throwing his book off to the side carelessly. He seemed not to notice the little 'oof' Maia gave when the book hit he, hard in the stomach. "Let's go!" He shouted, and then, just to be clear, "Letsgoletsgoletsgoletsgo!" Everyone stood slowly, just to aggravate Will, and grabbed their backpacks. I heard a chime from Ella's room that meant it was seven. Just in time.

Side by side, we all left the house to walk to school. It was literally a walk through the park to get there as we crossed through the ball field and into the parking lot of the High School. Max left with the two kids, running and joking as he went, to go to his elementary school.

Twelve schedules later, I found that Will and I had almost every class together, also shared with Alec and Magnus. Ella was now not the only senior and seemed to enjoy that, walking with the blonde Jonathan to their first class. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Cecy, and Tessa all basically had the same classes too, and were joking that the teachers were making up their destiny. Gabe was watching, a little ruefully, his girlfriend and I could practically hear his thoughts. He wished he were in her grade, but at least he doesn't have the same schedule as Will and I. Will despises him, though I don't really mind the guy.

Sympathetically, I smiled at him and left, hauling Will by the elbow with me. Alec and Magnus followed, chatting lightly. Class after uneventful class passed, thoughts of Will filling my head instead of the rules that the teachers were practically shoving in our faces. And nothing really happened.

It was just like the older days, before the new kids. Before I saw Tessa move into the house next to my boyfriend's. Before I convinced my boyfriend to play truth or dare just so I could see her. Before I watched Tessa kiss my boyfriend, her hand on my shoulder, and was disappointed when it ended. Before I knew that Tessa was watching and liked it. Before I started looking for Tessa everywhere I went. Before Tessa got my attention at all. I had something I needed to tell somebody. Will or Tessa. Whoever I got to first.

Will's P.O.V.

After first bell, I told myself, when we are both leaving. Then, after second, when we cross in the hall. After third. After fourth. Before lunch. Before lunch was my final decision.

Silent like always, I wandered through the cafeteria, looking for my usual group of friends. A flurry of red passed in front of me, tripping both of us and sending us tumbling towards the ground.

"Ouch! Sorry! Alec, right?" Bright green eyes peered up at me, big and pleading, and a bit of apology in them.

"Ah. No it's my fault. I should have paid attention." I stand proudly and pull us both up like the gentleman I am. "And Alec wishes he were me. I'm Will. And you're Clary." I state, a slight smirk on my face.

"Sorry, Will. I'm just going to go sit down with Jace." She blushes and smiles before running off, just as fast as she had come. I guess love really does make you impolite.

"Oh! Wait! Do you know where they are sitting?" I ask, but she is already gone. "Fine then, I'll find them on my own." I muttered to myself, shaking her off like a pro. Just then, I notice her hair again, this time at the corner, mostly hidden from view. I shifted towards her, close enough to hear her but just behind the corner where she can't see me and I can't see her.

A sweet British accent filled my mind, bouncing and echoing. An overwhelming stillness filled my bones, freezing me to my spot.

"How can I help it?" The voice, Tessa, whimpered, the buttons of her jeans scraping against the wall loudly. "You have no idea how awful it is having a crush on two people."

"Really, Tessa. It's not that bad. You don't have to chose between them or anything. They are taken. They are together." Clary whispered in response. "Man up." My mind and body were frozen, unable to process what I am actually hearing.

"Ugh. I hate it when you're right. I'm your big sister. I should be the one teaching you." I could easily picture Tessa's face, her nose crinkling adorably as she smiled. "I just really needed to talk about it and you are my only girl friend I can talk to."

"Izzy." Clary suggested softly, earning a snort from Tessa.

"She would suggest a three-way. And I barely know her!" I heard her click her tongue. "I'm just a little worried. Is this a thing now? Do I only like gay guys or something? I mean, I really... um... you know... I didn't mind that show earlier today. With Jem and Will..."

_No, no, no! _Jem and Will! She has a crush on me and James! My familiar 'no' chorus went through my mind for the eighteenth million time that week, but a pang of jealousy filled my chest. She is my Tessa._ No. no, no, no! No, he is my James! Tessa is just a girl next door! James is my boyfriend! What is wrong with me!_ Still, my mind was telling me I was jealous of James rather than Tessa. _Stop! Wake up, Will! Snap out of it! Go find your friends!_

"Will! Where are you?" Another British voice called from the other side of the cafeteria, behind the corner, too. Crap! I skid far away from the corner, glad that being quiet wasn't something I had to try to do.

"Coming James!" I shout back, the sounds of the cafeteria snapping into my ears. It was impossibly loud, my group of friends excelling extraordinarily at their part of being loudest in the cafeteria.

I started going my the corner, relieved to see Clary and Tessa had moved their conversation elsewhere. A cool hand gripped my elbow. pulling me into a bathroom as I passed it. I couldn't manage enough energy to be startled. Tessa likes us? _No, no, no, no, no..._

"William." A soft voice pleaded for attention ruefully, by my side, and a warm hand covered mine.

"James? What is going on?" I asked, gripping for his hand which he immediately pulled back. Sour rejection filled my throat, but I went on, swallowing my pride. "Are you well? Do you-" Jem pressed his lips to mine, effectively shutting me up. He pulled away just as fast, looking at me like it might be the last time, with those silver eyes of his.

"Oh, this is stupid!" He muttered, pulling himself away from me. "I need to grow up and say it." My heart weighed down in my chest. He couldn't end this... Could he?

"James. Please stop. You're scaring me." I whispered, wrapping my own arms around myself. I hated being weak, being afraid, but I hated feeling the painful suspense even more.

"I love you, William..." He started, not meeting my eyes. _No! Please don't do this!_ I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth and speak. "I just... I have a crush on someone else, too and... I can't not tell you. I feel like I'm cheating when we see each other and I need you to know."

"Tessa." I said absent-mindedly, not even hearing my voice.

"Tessa." He breathed, close to tears.

"I'm not going to get mad or break up with you or something, James." I dropped my arms, my heart not even aching anymore. I'm relieved, and I feel a calmness settle over me.

"Just... Tonight at midnight we need to talk. The usual." I said, kissing him sweetly and pulling him to lunch, not even caring that he had a crush on someone else. Well, not not caring. I cared. I just wasn't upset in the slightest. In fact, it was a bit of a turn on...


	6. Eyes on Her

**Chapter 6: Eyes on Her**

**First, I am going to say a few random words so this chapter will be longer. Poo! Cannibal! Monkey! Beetle! Ass face! Buddhism! Birds! Canned Spam! That's just so gay. The Lama is as the llama is. Forever alone is the life I'll live, forever alone is the life I am living, forever alone is the way I was born to be. This chapter is exactly 2000 words! Yess!**

**I have a lot of people to thank, so bear with me!**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: Thank you for being a fantastic beta, and I know my other readers would thank you too! I wasn't going to add a make-out scene, but she added one and I was like "Why didn't I think of that!?"! I'm sure my other readers would like to say thank you, but probably won't because they are big meanies.**

**Readers: I'm sorry. You guys aren't big meanies. Only the people that don't review are.**

**MagicAndSparklez: My readers should thank you, too. You are the one that gave me this whole idea!**

**Disclaimer: Use your imagination. I don't feel like writing one.**

**REVIEW! **

_~Flashback One Week~_

"Hey, Will?" I asked, lifting my head from his chest slightly to look at him in his clear blue eyes, the eyes that I would never get tired of, so long as I lived, and after that even. We were laying on the couch in the living room, I on the outer edge so I could get up quickly, if I happened to become sick again. The sofa wasn't all that big, so we were smashed as close together as humanly possible. His fingers traced little shapes along my hip, making me shudder against him. It was breathtaking.

"Yes? Are you alright?" Will replied hastily, his voice full of concern as he moved slightly over, pulling me a little more towards him, and so his face was closer to mine as we lay. His arms wrapped around my torso, spreading me with warmth, his lips pressed into the top of my head. He smelled sweet, like rainwater, and something else, a scent that I couldn't ever place, but I knew that it belonged to Will, for it reminded me of him when I smelled it.

"I am feeling better, you know. Don't be such a worrywart." I scolded him gently, a light tone in my voice, and I let myself melt into his warm embrace. He didn't laugh, or say anything just yet, but broke our eye contact.

"I do have reason to worry, James. I would not like to referred to as a "worrywart", but a very reasonable and cautious person, who cares greatly and deeply for you." He responded with a heavy gesture, and a sigh in his words, before continuing. "Must I remind you that you have been sick for the past two days?"

His voice was pleading and broken when he mentioned my sickness, and I could hear a heaviness in his tone, though it didn't surprise me. I had, in fact, been very sick; constantly coughing up blood and feeling faint and light-headed.

"Will..." I sighed softly, using his arm to sit up, and looking down at him.

"I'm sorry." He replied immediately, before I had a chance to finish my sentence, catching my eyes again and smiling weakly up at me, before lowering them once again. "I am ruining the mood, aren't I? What was it you wanted to tell me?" He sat with grace and waited with understanding crystal blue eyes, next to me.

_I just wanted to hear your voice._

Instead of answering him right away, I took his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. I loved the way they fit so nicely. Will smiled a little, tightening his grip on my hand, slowly pulling me towards him. I leaned in, and as we were almost nose to nose, I felt his other hand come up and cup my cheek, and his lips pressed against mine.

It was a feeling I still was not used to by then, one repeated so many times, but every time I still felt the tingles and butterflies come up. _I guess that's love, _I wanted to remind myself, but my thoughts were incoherent in my mind.

As his lips glided across mine, he wove his hands through my hair and moved on the couch a little bit, so we weren't in as awkward of a place. I didn't care, though. I wouldn't ever care, because as long as Will was there, he made me feel happy, And secure. He made me know that I was loved.

He unlaced his fingers from mine, and instead, wrapped them around my hip, pulling my flush with his body as he leaned onto the back of the couch, pulling me with him. I obliged, practically straddling him until he was still and comfortable. Once he stopped shifting, I let myself lean closer, pushing my lips onto his none too lightly. Our lips battled, our hearts pounded, and we were both breathing heavily. I pulled away, about to rest my chin on his head when all of a sudden his warm lips attacked my neck. He bit lightly and sucked, as if trying to leave a mark. I let myself enjoy it for a long while before pulling his face back up to mine, not half as gentle as our first kiss. His tongue traced my lips and I obliged, opening my mouth with a more than willing font. I moaned into our kiss, leaning even closer in. Will, wanting to be in control as usual, grabbed my waist even harder, pulling me straight onto him (though there was nothing straight about this!) and then flipping our positions so that he was straddling me.

His lips were rough on mine, sending amazing sensations to my mind. I accepted all of this so fast, letting my hands drop from his hair to his back. I moaned once more, trying to tell him to never stop with no words. He bit onto my lip, making tingles spread through my whole mouth. I gasped and grabbed his belt, making him smile against my lips and do it again. I arched my back, breaking our kiss by accident. Both of our breaths are heavy and intense and I am feeling light-headed. I let my head fall onto his shoulder breathing into his neck. He pulls back, sitting down next to me and pulling me onto his lap in a careless and comfortable position, but not one for kissing. His arms go around me and my hands hold on to them.

"What were you going to tell me before?" He says the second he can breathe, whispering softly into my ear and holding me close, as if to never let go.

"Oh...um...I keep seeing this girl crossing the window. But that doesn't matter." I replied slowly, sitting up a little more but not motioning to the window. It wasn't a cover-up, not entirely at least. It was true. This girl I had described had never faced us, looking towards the window, but she was always looking towards one of the three girls walking next to her, though, still. She seemed eerily familiar.

She was tall, just about as tall as the Lightwoods, and had long light brown curls that cascaded over her shoulders, and down to the small of her back. Next to her were two black-haired girls, one slightly taller and one average height, and a red-head I didn't recognize at all. I could hear them yelling "Dare!" and "Truth!" constantly, so I think it was safe to assume what they were playing.

"That's Tessa. She is my new next door neighbor. She is with Cecy and Iz. I don't know the other girl." Will didn't even look, which surprised me, a bit. "The episode is over. How about you get your violin and you can practice while I read?" He asked, looking into my eyes. Episode? "On TV." he explained without prompting, untangling himself from me and standing up beside the sofa.

I smiled in response, I loved playing for William. I stood up to retrieve my instrument, which was on a window seat in the corner. When I got there, I heard the girls scream in the back of my mind louder than earlier, hooting and cheering at an unknown cause. I tried to hear their words over the sounds of the rushing water coming from a little fountain in the corner of the room. Slowly so Will doesn't notice, I nudged the window open, just a crack.

"She dared you! You have to do it!" Cecy's warm voice cried, carrying crisply through the hardly open window, and I yearned to push it farther open, though that would be loud, to hear their entire conversation.

"Come on, Tessa!" Izzy cheered loudly, and I heard something in her voice. Laughter, maybe?

"Tessie, don't do it if you don't want to." The red-head added, almost too quiet for me to hear, and I couldn't hear Tessa's response, but I heard everyone scoff at it. _I wonder what it was..._

"Whatever. I guess you are going to wear your shirt when you go swimming, too? 'Cause you, girl, are a prude." Izzy's bad attempt at baiting her hit my ears, and I raised an eyebrow at the words. Cecy joined in with Izzy, mocking her jokingly.

"Guys, leave her alone. It's not her fault she's afraid. It's a pretty awful dare. You have to admit that." The red-head put her hand on Izzy's shoulder. The chorus of "Oooh" went around when Tessa stopped, apparently angry. I still hadn't been able to see her face, but I imagined it was bright read, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"Fine!" She cried suddenly, her voice silky and sweet, though her tone was a bit harsh, and rushed. In the middle of the street, she threw her hands up in a signal of defeat. When they came down, they met the hem of her shirt, and her fingers curled around the edges of the fabric. "I can't believe I am doing this!" She screeched, then pulled her shirt up, up, off.

She started screaming, for reasons unknown other than the fact that she was half-naked in the middle of the street, her bare back arching while her friends whooped. Finally, she turned to the house and I saw her. I saw beauty. I saw perfection.

She had perfect pale skin with big grey eyes and light pink, soft, kissable looking lips. God, she was beautiful. Being quite tall and slender, she still had a fantastic hourglass figure and, in all honesty, she was comparable to a goddess. She looked a little shocked and a little mad, probably at her own actions, but that was nothing compared to her friend's reactions. They hooped and hollered, encouraging her to go on and finish the dare, though she looked a bit nervous.

So, that very moment, she took a deep breath and did as they requested. She laughed and gave in, holding her arms out and crying out with giggles while running around and screaming. And she was perfect. And beautiful. And attractive. REALLY attractive. I pulled myself away from the window, closing my eyes, trying to picture my grandma and bugs. Grandma covered in bugs.

_But I'm gay,_ I thought to myself, yelled at myself, even, _and in love! _Those words were the only motivation I had to prove myself, what I believed, but when I turned and looked, spied, watched, as she ran down the street, only in a lacy violet bra and jeans, my breath caught in my throat, and the realization became clear.

_Okay, maybe I'm bi..._

**Next chapter is going to be a little too serious for me, so sorry if it takes a little longer to post. I have a hard time writing when things get serious. Probably no making out, too. Sorry :3**


	7. Yes

**Chapter 7: Yes**

**I know, I know! I haven't updated any of my stories in forever! I'm sorry! There has been family stuff going on and then school took over the rest of my time. I have no idea what 'free time' is anymore. In apology, I am posting a day early. Well, I hope this doesn't suck. **

**Disclaimer: I have said it SIX freaking times! I don't have time for crap like this!**

**Warning: I don't think you need a warning, but there is some serious making out. Or at least there was before fanfiction decided to NOT LET ME SAVE and I had to START THE WHOLE FREAKING ENDING OVER!**

I walked to Will's house at 11:30, knowing fully well that no one would care that I left or if I would be back. Magnus, Maia, and I all lived in one large apartment building, under a mile from Will's house that I had owned since I was twelve and only had Magnus as a friend, and, as much as I loved them, they weren't the most attentive people.

Maia was always wrapped up in her Isabelle problems, and Magnus was day-dreaming about Alec every second of every day. It was cute, but only until he started rambling about the guy. Only then, would I start to get a little annoyed.

My light footsteps made soft padding noises on the cold cement of the street; the only other noises coming from the nature around me. There was an owl hoot and a fluttering moth that seemed to follow me as I wandered down the neighborhood.

When I got close to the house, I could hear almost everybody I knew. Nobody closed their windows in this neighborhood. A low moan came from the Lightwood house, obviously Alec's, followed by a smothered noise. I remember hearing from the bathroom sometimes, when Magnus is in it... Ew. A sob rose from Isabelle's balcony, Gabe's almost inaudible snore swum in the background, and music flew out of Max's front window. I could hear each soft noise clearly, as well as the other neighbors around me.

I tried, tried so extremely hard, not to listen in on the Fray family house, but their windows were open, like all the other ones around here. There were giggles coming from the second floor, followed by a guy's loud shushing. Clary's recognizable voice was floating down from the window in the front, talking to someone I didn't know. And Tessa. Tessa complained to herself "Well, that was predictable." over and over, as if practicing. Her already silky voice got softer and stronger each time.

Shut up, stop listening, and go see your caring boyfriend. He loves you, and you love him.

To talk about Tessa. My heart was pounding and my palms were sweaty, but I continued on down the neighborhood. This had to be done, and fast, before the guilt ate away at me, more than it was already.

I felt myself reach his house and open the door, numb. I managed to get to his bedroom door down the hall before I got scared. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I forced my fingertips to press against the door weakly, letting them hang in midair when it swung open.

Suddenly, I was all of the way inside, stumbling as something pushed me over. What? I paused, my mind too groggy to understand what was going on. What just happened? Before I could figure anything out, I was slammed into the door, now closed. I still had no idea what was going on, and was quite confused and startled, when Will finally came into my view. He was standing right in front of me, his sharp electric blue gaze dark and full of lust. I felt myself melt inside, my head not planning to clear up anytime soon, and my knees weak.

"William..." I breathed out, my voice barely audible. He stepped closer, pinning me to the door roughly, his hands on either side of me, and I was caught between him and the cold panels of the wall. I followed more than willingly, reaching up to tangle my hands in his raven black hair, but he got to me first. He grabbed my wrists, surprisingly gentle, considering the amount of passion we were immersed in. His lips met mine suddenly and we were kissing with all we had. I couldn't pay attention to the little movements, but somehow I felt them and I knew I did them.

Everything was a blur of soft lips and teeth and hands, pushing us from one spot to the next as if by magic. By the next time I'd opened my eyes, I was holding a shirtless Will against the window, who was gasping and clinging to me as I attacked his neck with teeth and lips. His eyes were closed, but I imagined them dark as night. Shivers racked through him and I couldn't tell if it was from me or the fact he was shirtless against a cold window. I didn't care. I moved my lips back to his, claiming dominance immediately.

He wrapped his leg around my waist, just as I had done to him hours ago, but I didn't let him drop it. I pulled him higher up so that he had no choice but to put his other leg up, too. The only thing keeping him up was me and the window against his back.

"James..." He whispered when I pulled back down to his neck. I hummed in response, knowing that I didn't even have to since he couldn't say anything more. I rubbed my hands along his spine, forcing him even closer. I could feel every inch of his body, every muscle, every curve against my skin and I loved it. I stepped backwards, releasing William from the window but not from my grasp. His lips were moving with mine, our synchronization just perfect. He fell forwards onto me, pushing me so that I had no choice but to step back again. I groaned into his mouth and pulled him higher onto my body.

"James-" He said suddenly, pulling away from my lips, "-put me down." His tone was a little shaky, but it didn't show the slightest emotion, and a wave of panic crashed through me.

Carefully, I lowered him and let his feet hit the ground for a few seconds before letting him go.

"What is it, Will?" I asked with concern, trying to see through his eyes, but they were lowered.

"I... I... You came here because we need to talk." He stammered out, his cheeks red in a way I'd never seen them before. I let a low, long sigh escape before I closed my eyes and begun to speak.

"I have a crush on Tessa. I only told you because I felt like I was lying to you." I knew that didn't help my case, but I had to say it anyways. I opened my eyes in time to see Will grimace, but not in pain. William looked... Guilty. "William?" I had never felt this sense of fear, so painful I can't even describe it.

"James." He let out a shaky laugh, his voice uneven. "It's fine. We're fine. I just hate that you had to tell me, since that means I have to tell you, too."

What?

Now I just didn't know what to think.

"You... You have a crush on Tessa?" I tried to joke, but I was aware that my voice was too high.

He looked up at me, his eyes dark and shining, the most serious I had ever seen them.

"Yes."


	8. New Years'

**Chapter 8: New Years'**

**I know, I suck! I haven't been on FanFiction for months! I don't like getting on the computer so I just stall on writing, and then I got a tablet for Christmas and it broke the second I finished writing this chapter, so I had to return it, which takes me a while since I actually have a life and then I have to rewrite this chapter, have someone beta it, and then... well I just posted it. So sorry! I am staying home sick today and I will spend the whole time writing! (But I really am sick, so it might not be that great)**

**Next two chapters will be when it goes down, so keep a look out!**

**And, as usual, thank Jillessa!**

**Disclaimer: yadhayhada Cassandra Clare. **

Tessa's P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror, frowning at my reflection. God, I hated the days when I actually looked good but no one would even see me. On the days I looked like shit, I was usually surrounded by people. Just my luck, wasn't it?

I sighed, pulling on a large sweater, one that went almost to mid-thigh. I admit, over the past few months I panicked. Seeing myself crushing over two guys that were dating each other seriously lowered myself-worth. So I went back to the foster home that took care of me before the Fray's welcomed me into their family to help out.

Obviously, I wanted to be home for the holidays, so I came back on Christmas Eve. Now it was the New Year's Eve, and I am back together, and looking good. I pulled on a runaway strand of dark hair that escaped from my braid. My makeup was so on point, you couldn't even tell I was wearing any. My jean leggings and over-sized sweater look was getting famous, so it didn't look weird anymore. I had a long pendant necklace with my signature angel on it, which actually complemented the outfit. I was looking good for once, and I felt good too.

I pulled out the most worn book on my shelf and perched myself in my favorite window seat, starting the book from a random page. All of a sudden, flash, flash, flash, a light was shining right in my eyes, blinding me before it swung away again.

"What the hell…" I muttered, pulling myself up farther to see out the window. There was little white spots where the snow hadn't melted in the shadows, and it was suddenly dark out—how long had I been reading?—but what caught my eye was a person, his face hidden in the shadows of the yard. Suddenly, the figure stepped forward, and in the window across the strip of grass was Will, holding a flashlight and a notebook, a wicked grin on his face. He held up the notebook.

'Hi!' It read. Before I could stop it, a grin spread across my face. In seconds, I was on my knees scrambling for a binder and pen in my bench.

"Hi!" I wrote back, a huge smiley face beneath it. He was already writing the next card, and I waited anxiously to see what it said.

"Party at my house. You want to come?" the sign read, and he pleaded with his eyes, making a puppy dog face at me, though he could barely control his smile. I chuckled and wrote back immediately.

"Can Clary come?" My next sign read, and he ducked his dark head to write on the paper.

"She's already here." He was laughing his head off, but he dropped the pen and paper and ran off, probably to join the party. I sighed and continued staring, trying to decide if it was worth it to go over there. I may or may not have showered and redid my makeup while thinking about it. And curled my hair. And started digging through my closet for some dressy clothes that could pass as casual. Finally, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain shirt with a white jacket and decided to go, but just for a little while.

Hey, Will_ had_ giving me a personal invitation. Who else gets the honor of him asking them through a window, the words written on a paper, hand delivered?

Just when I was pulling my arm through the sleeve, my door swung open with a horrible screech, and I jumped back so I wouldn't get hit by it.

"Clary!" I shouted on instinct, moving to see her from the corner across the room where I had fled when the door swung.

"Isabelle!" a familiar yet not common voice shouted back, smooth as silk and night. I giggled, unable to help it. I guess I'm in a good mood.

At least... I had been.

"You're wearing THAT?" Isabelle gasped, fluttering her hand and in front of her face dramatically. "It's a party not a playdate!"

I looked down, frowning. "I thought this was cute…" I muttered, pulling on my shirt sadly. "Don't you like it?"

"You thought wrong, because I don't like it. I mean, it's perfectly fine, if you're say... going to mow the lawn... but for a party? Of course not." She grinned suddenly, clapping her hands together. "Looks like someone is getting a makeover!" She cheered and swung my closet open, stepping inside boldly. I turned in frustration and took my jacket off, throwing it across a chair next to my bed.

"Good luck" I grumbled, pulling my shirt off, too. I normally don't undress in front of strangers, but Isabelle was not the type I'd be self-conscious around. Her personality, first off, and the fact we have almost the exact same figure second though she is often much more showy with hers. "I don't really have party clothes." I sighed and undressed to my underwear and tank top, throwing everything on my chair. I turned to the closet to see what on earth could be taking her so long.

"Where'd you go?" I shouted when I found no one there, but I couldn't help but wonder how she got out without the door squeaking.

"Clary's room!" she responded. "Get in here!"

In seconds Isabelle explained that Cecy and Ella were sleeping over, so they were making a slumber party out of it. Maia, Magnus, Alec, everyone would sleep at my house with Clary. Right after the party.

"Which leads me to this moment… Tada!" She grabbed my shoulders and spun me towards the mirror, causing me to giggle. It was so silly and child-like that I couldn't help but giggle some more, causing Iz to chuckle as she mussed my hair a little. But I did look in the mirror, and I looked… graceful. She had my hair pinned up in a sort-of-updo with braids everywhere somehow disappearing in the bun. She put me in one of her short dresses, just like the one she's wearing but with straps and in red. I am tall, but not as tall as Isabelle, so the dress hit right and it was in the middle of my thigh.

I can't even explain the makeup, coppery and shimmery in some places, hard brown in others. Somehow, she made my face look softer, more delicate, but made my eyes glow in an ominous grey, though they sparkled and had a bright glow.

"Wow…" I breathed, falling towards the mirror in wonder. "Is that really me?" I laughed and spun towards Iz, whom had a very self-satisfied look on her face, radiant in her own stunning outfit.

"Yup. And you look fantastic. How about we get to the party and see how many flies we catch." She turned with an over-dramatic flair that seemed natural to her, letting her hips sway. I smiled, suddenly warm on Iz. She was actually a pretty good friend. And then-oh no- I felt my mouth open, and I couldn't control it.

"You mean Maia, right?" Iz whirled around, her dark eyes ferocious and animalistic, and holding a mascara wand in her hand. Years' worth of pain buried the hurt, and anger covered everything else. And then she burst out grinning.

"We'll just wait and see." She said grabbing my hand as she started to run out of the house, dragging me along. I tripped after her, stumbling every five seconds, until we got to the door.

"And you're one to talk, with your crushes on Jem and Will," she said, and I looked down, heat rushing to my face like lava, flushing my cheeks a light pink. "But it's okay. I think they like you, too."

"What?" I gasped, turning to stare at her with wide eyes, and an amazed look on my face. "Did you really just say that?"

She only smirked, and placed a finger over my lips. "Shh. I'm not going to tell you anymore, until you get your butt out here and we can go join the fun at the party!"

Rolling my eyes slightly, I followed her out the door, hearing the music from their backyard get louder as we got closer to their house.


	9. the Kiss that Marked the New Year

**Chapter 9: the Kiss that Marked the New Year**

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys give me life! I would totally shout you out but I can barely type right now! (I don't understand my new tablet.)**

**Also, thanks to Jillessa! She's fabulous! **

**To that one reviewer whose name I can't remember: XD you think Tessa is JUST coming out of her shell?**

**In this chapter, **_**Italics means flashback**_.

The music pounded from inside the house, a sort of smooth classic rock that was so old it was a joke. Iz laughed and slammed the front gate open, and I followed reluctantly, sighing and worrying about what was to come next. This seemed more of Clary's scene, with the loud music, lots of people, colorful hair. To be honest, I'm more of a ballroom and nature person.

And then I walked in.

This party was perfect. I still could hear the goofy guitars from inside but the courtyard was dressed in soft colors, with twinkling Christmas lights still up and people kissing and smiling, all around the area. Wide windows covered an area so you could sort of see inside the house, people dancing crazily on the dance floor, but laughing, handing as much fun as they could. In

In the very middle was a gorgeous antique table with a cooler carved out in the middle, filled with light beers and assorted drinks. Surrounding that, rows of shimmering masquerade masks covered the area. I looked around. Everybody had these gorgeous masks off, but in their hands or tied around their necks. Suddenly, even Isabelle had one, and it made her look even more flawless.

"Oh, how amazing!" I exclaimed, spinning to Izzy. She was moving towards the open door, slowly, like she was waiting. When she heard me, she twirled to me, her dress puffing out and giving her a sort of ethereal look, which was gorgeous all the same.

"I know." She smirked and ran inside, elegant like the party around us. I'd barely noticed that the music had stopped until it started back up, some sweet love song I didn't recognize, and it made me feel like I was in a movie, my fingers trembling as I reached for a mask.

"That's not yours." A silk voice, a voice I'd been forgetting for a month reached my ears, carrying across the whole courtyard, yet directed towards me. A beautiful voice to a beautiful man.

"Tess." he continued, and I looked up, seeing waves of depth in his eyes.

_"Tess, right? Are you reading A Tale of Two Cities?" Will's voice boomed out of nowhere, making me fumble and fall from the tire swing, landing on my back and flinging my book off onto the trampoline._

_"No," I snap sarcastically, scrambling up and on the trampoline to get my book, "I just tear covers off of classics and glue them onto my books. It's fun." I spit out the last word right while picking it up, making sure it isn't damaged or anything. _

_"Fun?" a wicked grin split his face as he climbed up to the edge of the trampoline, and I watched him, feeling a sinking sensation in my stomach. _

_"Totally." I glared at him unsteadily, scared to see where he was going, and what he was going to do. _

_"You mean—" he stepped onto the trampoline, laughter shaking his muscular frame, "like THIS?" He launched himself in the air, flipping dramatically high in the air._

_"No!" I squealed, running to get off before it was too late. Nope. Will 'whooped' as he landed, flinging my feet out from under me and sending me flying into the air. "William!" I laughed out, landing flat on my ass and bouncing back up a little._

_"Was that as fun as murdering classics?" Will asked innocently. I stood up and charged towards him, though it probably looked more like a weird dance. It is truly impossible to run on a trampoline. He burst into laughter, but right as my hand was an inch from his shoulder, he grabbed my waist and picked me up, probably to do some magical acrobatic trick I couldn't do myself, but I knocked him off balance and we both went tumbling down. _

_I was shaking with laughter, and he was bursting at the seams with it as well. We were nose-to-nose, forehead to forehead, breathing the same air, inches away from each other. _

_And somehow I kissed him._

_And somehow my mouth opened._

_And somehow he was on top of me. _

_And somehow he got up and shook his head angrily, apologizing to me over and over and heading home instead of inside._

_And somehow, I ran to Clary's room, all the way across the street, and cried all night with her, while she got me to come to play Truth or Dare with her._

_I spent the whole time wondering, 'what is Will thinking right now?'_

_And I knew, somehow, I had fallen in love with him._

"Tess?" this wasn't Will, but it made no difference. Jem wasn't stuck in the back part of my mind, not at all. He was right there next to Will, but different. Jem gave me butterflies and made me want to do nothing but play with his hair in the moonlight, kiss his lips like nothing else mattered.

Will, on the other hand, gave me flesh-eating moths and made me want to make out violently and… other things. Will was an open flame, Jem was my shelter. And they split my heart equally.

"J… J… Jem…" I sputtered out, trying to cover my cheeks, knowing they'd be a warm scarlet. He chuckled and grabbed my hand from the mask, pulling me over to him.

"I have a mask just for you." He smiled and reached into some drawer in the table. His sleeve caught on a splinter and a little piece tore away, but he smiled at me with pure sunshine. In his hands he held a mask of red with black embroidery, elegant and perfect.

"It's… its perfect!" I beamed up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, only for a second. Of it were anybody else, no doubt I would be suspicious, but this was Jem. I almost, ALMOST, kissed him right then and there. Just because he was Jem, and that was all the reasoning I needed.

"Really?" he blushed and held on tight before letting go and tying it on. He stepped back, looking at me with what I could only describe as wonder. For the first time that night, I saw him. His silver eyes were bright and full of light, shining as he looked at me.

His cheeks were flushed and his skin was glowing. He looked healthy. He had on jeans and a button shirt with a fancy blazer, just like every other guy, but he was so slender, it was tight on his shoulders and loose on his stomach. I bit down the urge to tear it off, for that would have been terribly importer. He smiled again and gently held my arm, guiding me to the house.

"Where is Will?" I asked, because ever since I realized they were dating, I'd never seen them apart, and I'd started to think they were inseparable. Jem looked at me quizzically and shrugged, but smiled nonetheless.

"Who knows where Will goes? I think he's in his room avoiding everybody. This is more of Cecily's idea of a party. Will practically wanted to throw a ball. He's so old-fashioned, I swear he was born in the 1800s." I pictured Will dressed in an old-fashioned outfit, hat and all, and found myself flushing.

Then, I pictured Jem like that with him and found myself crimson. I chuckled weakly, not really remembering the joke. And then he swung the door open.

More twinkling lights covered the room, lining the foyer up beautifully. They lined the stairs and arches, then dangled in strips above the hall that I knew led to Will's room. Really, the room was sort of small, just large enough to do its job. Two arches lead into the dining room and the kitchen. I knew up the stairs there are tons of bedrooms, maybe bathrooms, and the living room. But right then the party was in the dining room. Or should I say dance floor?

I peeked at Jem's face, fitting perfectly with the beautiful love songs. He met my eyes and removed his hand from my arm, reaching into the pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out a silver mask and tied it on quickly, his fingers dancing on the back of his own head to fix the stretchy strap. He stops fumbling suddenly and slides his hand into mine, then leans so close I can smell him. Peppermint and candy canes pop into my mind.

But I didn't stop to think about Will. Instead, I leaned close while he whispered into my ear.

"May I have this dance?" he grinned, not waiting for an answer, as he placed his hand in mine and pulled me to the dance floor. We slow danced for countless songs, and I loved every second. When I accidentally stomped on his foot and he smiled, when I stopped to sneeze and he smiled, when he got hair in his mouth and tried to keep dancing but ended up messing me up so I just got it for him and he smiled, when he smiled for no reason.

And I felt not just safe and warm, but like everything was falling, collapsing, tearing to pieces around me, and he was keeping me there, grounded.

Like every cliché, we were alone in a crowded room.

_"I know you." A silky came from right behind me as I lifted a smaller of boxes of books up. I was fumbling with my gloves underneath, trying to keep from dropping everything._

_"Most people say 'hi', you know…" I muttered tossing the box a little to hold it better. Books are heavy. I heard him laugh, but I tried to push it back in my mind._

_"Theresa Gray?" I turned sharply, dropping my books in the process. How… Nobody knows that name. _

_Back when Jocelyn was planning not to marry Luke, just live forever with him, and the only kids were Clary and Jon from Jocelyn's previous marriage and Clary was only 7 and Jon was 8, they wanted another kid, somebody a mix of the two of them._

_Luke ran a bookstore and Jocie ran an art shop that my foster parents lived above, so they both recognized me, and when they found out I was an orphan, they didn't even pause to invite me into the family. Almost immediately, they got pregnant with Olivia and Parker then got married, and everyone got their names legally changed to Garroway, including me. But for the thresh months in between when they invited me into their family and they got married, I went by the last name 'Gray'._

_"How do you know that name?" I asked, flustered. He looked familiar, but I didn't know many people. He paused, then laughed._

_"I'm James. I guess the pictures you saw of me looked a bit different." He chuckled again. "Imagine me with darker hair," he continued, but I already got it._

_"Jem!" I laughed with him and went in for a hug. I'd met him when I was about 10. He was my old pen pal. Our last message had been almost three years ago, when he started talking about his love for his best friend. He never said who. It had gotten awkward for me, since I might have had the tiniest of crushes on him, though I had only seen pictures. "I can't believe it's you!" I squealed, squeezing him tight. He laughed and hugged me back before he pulled away. He looked very different than the pictures. His cheekbones were sharper and he was a lot thinner. Unhealthy, almost. His eyes were almost white, and his hair was bright silver and shimmery._

_"It's me." He said simply and smiled, leaning down and hugging me once again. _

_And once again, love hit me like a rock. A solid, heavy rock. _

I knew I was blushing, but I didn't try to hide it. Instead, I put my head on his shoulder and continued swaying.

"Hey?" someone asked, while James ran his hand down my arm and pulled me back.

"Yes, Jem?" I said, but I knew his lips hadn't moved.

"Will," the person corrected, and I turned my head slightly to see him standing behind me.

"Yes, Will?" Jem responded for me. He was smiling easily, but my stomach tightened.

"May I join in on this dance?" Will questioned, and I turned to see him. Join in? Jem spun me around to face Will completely, and then he buried his face in my neck from behind, grabbing my hand and waist to continue dancing.

It felt startlingly familiar and natural, just like Jem himself. Then Will grinned and stepped forward, so that our chests were touching. He pulled my free hand held his side and his held mine. Then, we shifted more so that James was pressed tight against my back and Will was pressed into my front, and both of them had one of my hands on each, one hand on me, and their free hands holding each other's waist, trapping me like a prisoner.

A very warm and happy prisoner, though. Somehow, we danced like this comfortably, right up until people were counting down from sixty.

"4" Jem whispered into my ear, then softly started kissing up my neck, open-mouthed, causing all of me to tingle and arch into Will.

"3" William said, smirking softly before climbing up the other side of my neck, leaving me weak-kneed, and hoping I wouldn't fall.

"2" I added, overcome with butterflies but still managing to be brave enough to wind my hand in Jem's hair and Will's at the same time. Loud popping and confetti littered the air, but all I noticed was the disappearance of warmth from one side of my neck.

My heart pounded in my head as I saw his lips heading for mine. I just let my eyes close and held onto his hair tighter. Then his mouth met mine, and the New Year truly started.

**Who do you want Tessa to being kissing? It makes no difference to the plot, so y'all can really chose.**

**-This is the infamous Jillessa Heronstairs here ;) and I hope Tessa will be kissing them both! That would be super awesome! Jillessa for ages, dears! You readers better be loving this story, and reviewing, because it is frick fracking amazeballs. It's a pleasure to Beta for this fantastic writer, and ya'll better be enjoying the story. :) I know I am. So yeah. Just wanted to say the little bit... And to all you readers, comment who you want Tessa to be kissing! And say both! Just for me! I don't know how that's going to work out... But the writer of this story is fantastic! She'll find a way! :) ;) Bai!-**


	10. Insert Title Here

**Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams!**

**I know you were looking forward to Izzy, but I'm kind of uninspired right now. I can't do the whole plot thing on days like today. I had a two-hour long meeting for school and then had to walk home, uphill, for two miles in hot weather and long pants carrying a heavy backpack. Well, I'm not here to write about my life problems, I'm here for the Malec lovers. **

**I decided to do Alec's dream, since I was in a better mood when I did Magnus's and I don't want the pressure of writing a chapter crucial to the plot on a day like this. Well, here ja go!**

Magnus was sitting next to me, a smile carved into his face as he pulled me closer. We were both on a plaid red blanket with the light fall air swirling around us.

"Hey, honey. Are you okay? You seem distracted." He asked, concern clear on his face. I leaned forwards so our lips touched and kissed him softly.

"I am fine. I'm just thinking." My head falls onto his shoulder as we look down the leafy hill that makes the rest of the world seem far away. Magnus was the best thing that ever happened to me, with his smile and his constant care. When we fight, we always make up. We admit that we were wrong and kiss. We have done everything together and said everything to each other, except one thing. I love you. I love him and he loves me, but we have never said it to each other.

I know why, too. I am afraid. I am afraid at how fast we fell in love. I am afraid of what would happen if he left me. I am afraid that I will say the wrong thing and scare him off. I am afraid that one of us will hesitate. But I know I love him. As if he could read my thoughts, he pulls me closer, so that I am sitting on his lap, our legs tangling together. My hands are held by his as we watch the sun go down. I really love him

"What are you thinking about?" He finally responds, his breath tickling my ear.

"You," I answer honestly, "and me." I look into his eyes, scared of what I will see. His phone is playing soft music that seems so, so slow when I hear my heart beat in my ears. "I think I love you, Magnus. I know I do. I love you." I whisper, waiting and watching his emotions cross his face in a familiar way. Fear, then excitement, then love.

"I love you, too, Alexander. I love you so much." He leaned forwards and kissed me on the lips, letting me set the pace. We sat together for what felt like decades, kissing and proclaiming our love. Because we finally could, and I loved him.

"I love you so freaking much." I pull him up to stand next to me. The stars are swimming as I pull him into my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck and mine around his waist. There, we dance. Slowly, we sway and spin in synchronization. I love him, and now I can say it. I will scream it until it has no use.

I am madly in love with Magnus Bane.

**Hmmm... Maybe this SHOULD happen. Maybe it's like a flash forward... You will have to wait until its fall here to find out! MWAHAHA!**

**Well, I hope you liked this. We just really needed and update. And yeah, this is under 1000 words. I'm sorry but I'm not sorry. I have no regrets. REVIEW! Let's try for ten more reviews this week! That would put us at 40. You want to make my dreams come true, right?**


	11. Duck, Duck, Girlfriend

**Chapter 11: Duck, Duck, Girlfriend**

**Super super super sorry! The past few weeks have been awful for me and I don't really have time anymore, with some more exams coming up (yay!) And I'm pretty dumb so I kinda need my studying time :P**

**So, my normal thank you to my reviewers, but this time I had my favorite reviewer to beta. **

**SAY THANK YOU TO MAGICANDSPARKLEZ! SHE IS THE BEST!**

**I still don't own anything by the town, the twins, and the plot. **

**Also, stay tuned to the end for an important announcement from my good friend: Seraphina Roxanne Lightwood-Wayland!**

**I know the last chapter sucked! It was just talking! That's my bad and I was aware when I wrote it! I was going to have more in it, but I was rushing so (tbh) I just stopped in a random spot and got it taken care of like that. Sorry!**

**I was going to post this on Wednesday and then post another chapter today that was Valentine's Day fluff, but I didn't have a second of spare time this entire week! Consider this your Valentine's Day gift from me!**

I had a plan. My parents had been blown out of my mind, all that remained was Jem and Will.

I didn't stop for even a second to think what I'd wear. I just yanked out the softest shirt I had and my normal distressed jeans. I wore a vintage pearl bracelet and my usual angel necklace, just like I would any day. Nothing new. I painted my nails. Nothing special. I did my normal light makeup and pulled my flat hair into a low bun. Today I would look no newer or any more special.

Even though today would be both—something weirdly new and something extremely special.

In the end, I looked like a slightly more upscale version of what I look like any day. A lose wave framed my light face, my eyes looked like a brewing storm. My shirt was soft pink and shaped like one of the fancy work shirts, but the buttons were hiding and the cuffs were like an old sweater's. I wore short booties, since I am already 5 foot 9 inches and I don't really need high heels. I looked plain and bookish, with my reading glasses on even though I don't have a book.

Which is great, because in my plan I just want to be me. I want them to see me as I am.

I looped my arm around Clary and hugged her goodbye, watching her as she ran with the twins and Jon to the park. Our parents would be down there, waiting for us. Instead of heading down, I ran back upstairs.

Sure enough, Will and Jem were in William's room. They were on the floor, Jem sitting on top of Will and kissing him fiercely, neither one wearing a shirt. I peeled my eyes away from the hot scene and grabbed a notebook and pen.

"I'm coming over." I tried to catch their attention, but no one looked. I bit my lip then bent over, propping the paper up. Then, being sure that they could see the note if they ever took the moment to even look, I headed over.

I didn't knock or even ring the bell. I just walked in, stepping lightly until I reached the room where I could hear the moaning. I smiled and straitened my shirt, then strolled right through.

The boys were right where I last saw them, but the kiss was hotter, more passionate. Neither of them seemed to notice me as I entered and closed the door, or when I knelt next to Jem, facing Will. I felt along Jem's neck, making him shiver. They both kept on moaning and grabbing and breathing heavily. It dawned on me that James and I had never kissed.

I leaned closer to Jem, running my nose along his neck before kissing him there. I needed him to turn his head. Instead, he made a sound and continued with Will. I bit my lip but tried again. I accidentally bit harder than I meant to and he broke his kiss, panting. I didn't hesitate, just grabbed his face and pulled it towards me, pushing my lips against his. His eyes were still closed, but I could see as Will shifted, sitting up and leaning his head into Jem's stomach, since he was still straddling him. I rest my hand on Will's shoulder, where Jem's was. William shook slightly but I concentrated on James, closing my eyes, opening my mouth, and melting into him.

Kissing Jem was nothing like kissing Will. Will was rough and animalistic, but Jem was just… different. I felt the strain to control himself, I caught him trying to pull back a little when he got too rough. And I found it endearing. He was trying his hardest to be gentle for me, and it was the sweetest. But, instead of letting him get away with it, I kissed him harder. And we got lost in it. We were panting, Jem more than I, and holding on to each other and Will, who had worked his way free and was just sitting by us, holding both of our waists and kissing along our necks.

All of a sudden, Will grabbed onto Jem's ass, bringing out a loud moan. Jem bit onto my lip then let go, pulling away.

"Tessa." He sighed before letting his head fall into my neck, not really kissing. Will smiled and took my face in his hands, his lips meeting mine. Time, too much time, flew by, and when Will finally pulled away, it was almost noon.

"We have to go." I pouted, but a smile tugged at my lips.

"I know. I wish…" Will started, but drifted, his eyes closing.

"What do you wish, William?" Jem asked, a quirk in his voice.

"I wish we could stay here all day." He smiled but stood, pulling Jem up with him. "Let's go take a picture."

"Wait." I said, stopping both of the guys.

"Yes, Tess?" Jem asked, his hand in Will's.

"Are we… What…. Is…" I stammered, red with embarrassment.

Will cocked his eyebrow and Jem tilted his head. "What?"

"A-Are we in a r-relationship?" I flushed and looked down, biting my lip. Instead of a scary rejection or an even scarier agreement, Will laughed and Jem smiled.

Will reached down and took my hand.

"I would say we are." He chuckled, looking to Jem.

"Will's right." He burst into a grin. "You're too special for us to let you get away."

My heart felt lighter and I attempted a joke. "So were boyfriend, boyfriend, girlfriend then? Like a bad game of 'duck, duck, goose'?"

Jem shook his head and laughed, grabbing my hand and talking a few steps to the door, looking back to see Will remaining on the floor.

"Absolutely not!" he cried, indignant. "I am no duck!"

Jem released my hand, crossing his arms over his chest. "Everyone loves ducks." Jem claimed with a shrug.

Will smirked. "If everyone loves ducks, that must mean I'm nobody." said Will.

Jem shook his head and sighed. "Not this again." he whispered, turning away as I waited for the rest.

"And as they say, nobody's perfect." He announced, standing up and joining us.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me as he said it.

"Something funny, Tess?" he asked, grabbing my hand, Jem taking hold of my other one.

I shook my head, the three of us setting off, _to pictures!_

**And that's the chapter! Well, the next one will be up shortly, and now, for that announcement!**

_\- Hi Seraphina Roxanne Lightwood-Wayland here! (And yes I know that's a mouthful, so you can call me any abbreviation thereof.)  
Anyway, if you like to RP, feel free to check out our forum: forum/The-Circle-s-Clave/173345/ We live in an alternate version of Idris and if you want more info on how our world is different you can read my profile and my story. Username SeraphinaWayland. Please PM me with any questions or to get started! Thanks bunches :-D -_


End file.
